ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Peanuts Movie The Town Of Danger
The Peanuts Movie The Town Of Danger The peanuts gang is back this film is based on Peanuts Adventures the sequel of the original comic strip Peanuts even from the studios that brought people Ice Age & Rio there are lots of adventures plot Cast * Noah Schnapp as Charlie brown * Alex Garfin as Linus Van Pelt * Hadely Belle Miller as Lucy Van Pelt * Bill Melendez as Snoopy Woodstock & Julian * Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi * Francesca Capaldi as Heather Wold & Elizabeth Freida * Madisyn Shipman as Becky Violet Grey & Marline Violet Grey * Max Charles as Joe Agate & the campground bullies * Antti Pääkkönen as Bernard the bulldog * Antti LJ Pääkköne as the corporal bulldog & Roberto the ostrich * Rauno Ahonen as the foreman bulldog * Aku Laitinen as the chef bulldog * Gian Majidi as the tenor bulldog & the handsome bulldog * Noah Johnston as Schroeder * Marleik Mar Mar Walker as Franklin Armstrong * William Wunsch as Tobuscus Shermy * Michael Gambon as Mr Beans * Robin Hurlstone as Mr Tweet * Hugo Guinness as Mr Chad * Trombone Shorty as Ms Othmar & Joe Agate's Manager * Tom Kenny as Dr Changana * Willem Dafoe as Balgo * Anastasia Bredikhina as Emily Patty * Venus Schultheis as Peppermint Patty * Rebecca Bloom as Marcie Carlin * Paula Vesala as the assassin bulldog * A.J. Tecce as Pigpen * Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown * Micah Revelli as the Little kid * Aidan McGraw as Rerun Van Pelt * Cree Summer as Bessie * Sean Penn as Olaf * Alec Baldwin as Richard * Keegan-Michael Key as the mayor * Douglass Rand as Mallen the sorcerer * Craig Robinson as Mr Tomson * Scott Underwood as Percy & Jacob (who resembles Stephen Hawking) * Peter Dinklage as Mighty Lizard * Genesis Ochoa as the little Mexican girl * David Krumholtz as Steve Wilde * Vin Diesel as General Jumba the Okensawa Additional Voices * Ilmari Hakkola, Salla Hakkola, Kim Helminen, Antti Kemppainen, Ida Koivisto, Eero Koivunen, Mika Niinimaa, Mikko Paju, Johanna Raman and Sami Timonen as the minion bulldogs,weasels & boxer dogs * Bill Melendez as the beagle scouts,Spike,Andy,Marbles & Rover * Kristin Chenowith as Belle & Molly * Shakira as herself Rating Rated PG for some mild action rude humor & peril Trivia Coming Soon Songs * That's what i like by Flo Rida * Better when i'm dancing by Meghan Trainor * Black Betty by Ram jam * Try Everything by Shakira * I think we're alone now by Tiffany * Bad by Michael Jackson * Hot Blooded by Foreigner * Friends by Blake Shelton * I'm never gonna give up on you by Rick Astley * Wild thing by Tone Loc * Wonderful life (Mi oh my) by Matoma * Wake me up before you go go by Wham! * Mighty lizard song by Peter Dinklage Compositions * The Peanuts Movie the Town of Danger Original Soundtrack by Christophe Héral, Billy Martin,Christophe Beck * Peanuts Adventures Theme by Christophe Beck,Elvira Bjôrkman = Directors * Steve Martino * Seth Rogen * Chris Wedge * Craig Schulz * Evan Goldberg * Michel Ancel Category:The Peanuts Movie Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2018 Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films